gakungafandomcom-20200214-history
FIRE MAN
Disclaimer: This information is canon and does not take place in the original Bionicle Universe. This information originates from Biomarvel740's Christian universe/storyline. Description Fireman is a Matoa (cross between a Toa and a matoran) in a suit of powerful armor, of which he wears to protect the Matoran and humans in the state of Tommyville. His secret identity is William Furno (A less corny and darker version). He is often described as as spreading flame of justice. History William was born and raised in a rich and widely known family (the Furno family) in a state of New Mata Nui called Tommyville. Not much is revealed about his early childhood. It is known that William had witnessed the murder of his parents and barely escaped their killer, who was a widely known Dark Toa named: Starge. Starge had failed to kill William when Omega (A Toa of fire) had interfered and delivered a blow with a dull axe, weakening Starge to the point of immediately retreating, but not before telling William: This isn't over you little brat! From there, William had held a deep sorrow and anger over his parents assassination. On the day of the murder, William had agreed to let Omega adopt him when he had offered. omega had often tried his best to help William (who had legally managed to rename himself Furno in honor of the family name), get through the death of his parents. But Furno held on to his anger, vowing to kill Starge when he got the chance. Upon his first days of being adopted, Furno had befriended two other children of whom Omega would often watch, these two children being Surge and Breeze, who Furno had immediately fallen for. Despite now being a Trillionaire, Furno still attended school with his two friends and eventually became involved in classes regarding Police Work. Later life After graduating from High School, Furno, Breeze and Surge all entered work with Omega in the TVPD (Tommyville Police Department), Furno becoming accepted without pay. After enough training, Furno ended up being the best officer who was able to use a pistol, never missing the bullseye. Furno had also become increasingly more concerned for the citizens of Tommyville, becoming unwilling to let anyone go through the loss of a parental figure like he had. He had also become increasingly humorous around Breeze, often doing his best to comfort her whenever she felt saddened or angry about anything in general. But because of how close the two had grown as friends, Furno was still unwilling to tell Breeze about his growing crush on her, becoming petrified over the possibility of having their friendship ruined. First Case Later, the trio was assigned to a new murder case in an old and abandoned neighborhood by Omega, Furno immediately accepting when Omega mentioned Starge as the possible culprit. Upon arriving to the crime scene, Furno and Breeze had further investigated the crime scene as Surge layed on a stable rooftop with a sniper rifle, making sure that no one would try to come back for the body without someone noticing. Upon investigating, Breeze had discovered a wall with glowing hieroglyphics. Upon discovering said wall, Breeze had called Furno over to take a look, alerting the presence of a group of unknown guns men who immediately started firing at them after Surge warned them. Furno had managed to save Breeze and himself, avoid the gunfire before then attempting to retreat. But Furno had stayed behind when Starge had suddenly revealed himself, then taunting Furno by bragging about killing his parents. Regardless of Breeze's plea for him not to, Furno charged at Starge and the two fought, Furno becoming easily outmatched and overpowered by Starges superior skills before then being knocked unconscious. MARL A day after being knocked out, Furno awoke in a cell-like room, being greeted by another Matoa named Dukan. Dukan revealed to Furno that he was currently being held in a training facility for the MARL (Martial Arts Resistance League), a facility for highly skilled warriors who only refered to themselves as Marlikas. After his introduction, along with revealing the fact that Furno was in a seperate country, he gave him a proposal: Either train with them for a year and then return to Tommyville like nothing ever happened, or become executed for public pleasure. Furno immediately agreed, only because he wanted to be able to have the chance to see his friends again. As the months passed, Dukan trained him in skill, free running and stealth. As a result, Furno became faster and stronger. But despite becoming a better physical version of himself, he would often feel regretful for what happened back at the crime scene and often blamed himself for going in blind and leaving Breeze without even telling her how he really felt. He eventually told Dukan about this regret and the two became close as friends. Nine months passed before Furno had completed most of his training, surprising many members of the MARL, and then for a second to last challenge, fought his master Dukan in an arena, first using anger and determination as an emotional strength, but failing as Dukan used skills far beyond Furno's. As Dukan persuaded Furno to use the thing that made him feel worth something, Furno thought of Breeze, eventually winning against Dukan and getting him to concede. The next day, Dukan took Furno to the Orion Mountains to fulfill his final test. The two traveled in a carriage for three hours, then finally reaching a massive wooden mansion. Inside, sat Starge and one of the many MARL leaders: Ra. Ra revealed to Furno, a captured innocent from Tommyville, asking that he would kill him for his final test. Despite Dukan and Ra's explanations (they captured and trained Furno so he could help destroy the state for it's sinful ways), Furno refused, telling them that he would only kill a sentient being if he was guilty of a terrible crime, and even vows to go back and use his new skills to fight crime. But in a refusal to let him leave, Ra attacked Furno, engaging him in an intense sword fight, which led to several sword sparks lighting fires which slowly destroyed the mansion as Furno and Ra continued to fight. After stabbing Ra in the chest, Ra becomes disgusted in death, asking: Who are you? Becoming inspired by the fire destroying a command base of MARL, he answers: I am a spreading flame of justice. Dukan tries to kill Furno in anger but a wooden plank falls and knocks him unconscious. Regardless of realizing what Dukan had just tried to do, Furno saves both Dukan and the innocent citizen. Upon managing to escape, Furno takes Dukan's unconscious body to a Le-village to be watched, while Furno and the innocent travel to a plane station to return home. ♙